


Thought you'd never ask

by Mickibooo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chuunin Exams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari is late for the Chunin-exam preparations. Shikamaru is standing at the gate, waiting. When she doesn't get there after a while, does he realize something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought you'd never ask

It was time for the Chunin exams again and we all know what that means, yeah I have to spend time with Temari.  
It's not that I don't like her; really, she just can't stop bossing me around like a slave.  
Hmm.She is a whole hour late now, I wonder why.  
What if something happened to her?  
I mean sure she can take care of herself, she really is strong and also intelligent but still…Wait. Did I just compliment that troublesome, noisy girl?  
But what if something really happened to her?Why am I even bothering 'bout that though?  
I let my thoughts wander.  
Well the last time she was here Choji thought we'd be a couple and so did Naruto.  
I feel heat rising up my cheeks.  
It's not like I care about her that much, right?  
Let's see, I do like that she always says what's on her mind and Temari sure is pretty, no, she is beautiful.  
Also, that she's not worrying 'bout every single calorie she eats like Ino makes her awesome too.  
But that doesn't mean that I feel any kind of affection for her.  
Then again, she is just way to troublesome for me and she doesn't even like me that way so it would never happen anyways.  
At that thought I realized it.  
Who am I kidding? I guess I like her more than I want to, I mean that damn girl is nearly always on my mind and I'm even worrying about her.  
'What are ya thinking 'bout crybaby?'  
I hear a loud voice behind me and turned, without the happy smile I had on my face because she isn't hurt.  
She doesn't need to see that, right?  
There she is, Temari, the bossy, noisy, troublesome but still kinda adorable and obviously beautiful girl from Suna, I seem to have fallen for.  
'Troublesome woman', I muttered but she just grinned.  
'You're blushing, lazyass.  
'I just grumble but then grin too and start walking to where the Kazekage tower is.  
She follows me and I can feel that she still is grinning.  
Temari sure is in a good mood now, maybe I could...  
I turned to face her and said with a slight blush spreading on my face:  
'Hey, you sure are hungry, right? Wanna go eating Ramen or something else after informing Tsunade?  
Also I'd like to know why you are so late.'  
She then laughed and said:  
'Sure, thought you'd never ask'  
I was happy but still...  
What a troublesome woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I actually thought I'd stop here though I think I might continue it~ What do you guys think?


End file.
